A Hero's last Adventure
by PureFanFiction
Summary: Sonic is gone and Eggman has disappeared. There has been ten years of peace. Now a human girl who has recently moved to Station Square is roped into helping Mobius's heroes defeat new and old enemy while uncovering their intertwining pasts. For the blue blur, it might just be his last adventure.


_"Sonic!"_

 _"Tails!"_

 _A black silhouette figure's head jerked at the echoing voiced that bounced off steel walls. The person who was most definitely human and likely female flinched at the crack and screams heard after. Slowly she made her way towards the sound, soft-pained mutters could were indistinguishable under her breath. Maniacal laughter boomed this time, sending the figure into a stiff fit against the wall._

 _Emergency power light turned on, glowing an eerie red. They turned the shadow of a girl into a scared teen with short-messy golden locks that could have been a pixie cut, skin too pale too have been her normal stood up with goose fear induced chills on her near bare skin that was only covered by a ghostly blue nightgown that barely reached her upper thighs. Her sharp yet still developing facial features were almost hidden in the nest that was her hair, but you could still make out a pair of chaos induced glowing green eyes that swirled to mix with cold onyx. You could make out every emotion they felt in their depths, the most prominent being overwhelming horror. Small fleshy pink lips opened and closed much like a fish. She was in shock._

 _"Any last words?" It was definitely a male, a crack of madness in it's baritone voice. It was loud. Enough so that it couldn't have been more than a few meters away, around the hall corner. The main supply of red light that reflected off metallic polish of metal._

 _There was barely audible hisses of pain. A growl of anger from another male vibrated through the walls, a wet thuk of spit following. "Go to hell Eggman."_

 _The laugh rang out once more. "After you, you spiky-blue rodent." There was slight pause only occupied by a button mashing and the clicks of flipping switches. "Now watch Mobius, as your little hero is reduced to nothing more than ashes. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

 _A screech unlike before resonated and ran through the girl's core, compelling her to both her knees and to tears. Hands clamped in the most unexpected place of her midsection as she joined in, letting out a howl of her own. "GAHHH!!"_

 _Everything dimmed as black spots clouded her vision, pain overtaking the blonde. She withered in incomprehensible agony on the floor, small metal shaving and shrapnels digging into her skin. She forced her eyelids shut to try and block out her suffering. Oh how she wished it would end._

And after what felt like an hour, it did. She woke up.

~

Aaron Chase shot up straight on her disheveled bed, covers thrown about and eyes wide in fright mixed with disbelief. Her breath hitched when she caught a glimpse of herself in the body mirror that hung on the back of her shut bedroom door. It was much the same, similar to her dream self, only now her hair was flattened with sweat and her face was sticky with the mix of sweat and tears. If the pigment hadn't started to return to her already, she would have looked like a ghost.

A ping and glow on her nightstand made Aaron jump, sending her nerves prickles of shock. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Leaning over she picked up her mobile device and unlocked it to read the notification. It was a message from her mobilian friend Silver.

 _Silver- hey where are you?_

 _Silver- you said to meet at the park before heading downtown for lunch and a movie today_ _A_ _t 10:37_

 _Silver- you didn't sleep in did you?_ _At 10:43_

Aaron's eyes enlarged in surprise. She glanced at the time on her phone. 10:50. Quickly she typed an apology to Silver and threw off the remaining covers so she could hastily get ready for the day. She just hoped she wouldn't be late. It was her first year living in Station Square, the world's lively center and hero hub. Silver had been her first friend in the city and today they decided that they would go to the first showing of _Mobius's hero: A retelling of his life_ together.

It was about famed hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, who during a battle with Dr. Eggman disappeared without a trace. Eggman went into hiding right after, neither of them seem since, both assumed dead. The tickets were won when they went gambling in casino zone and bet a few rings here and there. They lost a lot of money that day but it was worth it when they won the tickets, and since it was a private screening, the only people attending would be stars in the film and those who it was based around. They were lucky, extremely lucky.

At the thought, Aaron's mouth tugged into a small smile. Maybe today didn't have to be such a bad day.

 **Line Break**

Or it could be worse than what it started out to be. Yep.

Aaron had gotten showered and dressed within the hour, quickly speeding of her like one-room apartment with her purse over her shoulder and phone in hand. Weaving through the thick crowd of people that simply refused to park was starting to get on her last good nerve. So much so that after five minutes she just burst through the crowd to come face to face with guardian on the master emerald; Knuckles the Echidna.

The echidna was shorter than her by several inches yet was outstandingly tall by mobilian standards. He looked up, bright emerald meeting dark amethyst eyes. Knuckles barely held back a growl as he pushed her aside. "Get of my way you stupid girl. This is hero business."

She frowned, letting out an annoyed huff. "And what would be hero business, you not letting anyone pass into this park? Look echidna," Aaron barked. Venom that went hand in hand with impatience was laced throughout every word. "I have a friend I'm meeting here today and if I can't get passed, someone's going to end up hurt."

His distaste turned ugly as he sported a scowl. Knuckles knew she would attack but, that her human strength would never be up to par with this particular mobilian. So he had a choice to injure her or let her past.

He pushed her passed. "Don't say I didn't warn you. This area has been alive with untamed chaos energies. If you run into a problem, scream." With that he went back to blocking off the park's main gate, keeping other civilians. A few looked at her with admiration, others gave her side glances of worry. She just took it in stride.

Without a care she continued through, sprinklers misting the freshly cut grass and neatly trimmed hedges. Flowers of every color litter the sides of the cement walkway and only grew in amount as stone turned to a compacted dirt trail. Hidden within a circle of overgrown trees was the old ruins of a chao garden, intact structures covered in moss and a single wooden park bench. On the park bench was a silver hedgehog with golden eyes and five quills that stuck straight up, the other two hanging limply behind his head. With him was a yellow fox with sky blue eyes. He held a strange device in his gloved hands, it seemed to spring to life when they turned to her.

Aaron raises an eyebrow to her friend and the familiar stranger. "Hey Silver, who's this?"

He scratched behind his neck, laughing nervously. "Hehe...This is Tails, one of my old friends that I was telling you about. Tails, this is my new friend Aaron."

Both of the newly introduced people stared wide eyed at each other. They pointed, shouting at the same time. "You!"

The hedgehog was lost. "What?"

"He's the one I ran into last month during my move." Offered as politely as she could. Metaphorical daggers pierced the older fox as she glared. If looks could kill, he'd be more than six feet under and in tiny bits. "His plane's accident was the reason I didn't get to have dinner with you and Blaze or make my job interview!"

Tail's expression was more of a surprise. "She's the abnormal source of chaotic energy that's been moving around the city." He gestured towards the device. "Look, she's absorbing all the untampered excess chaos energy just standing there, like a battery…" His eyes grew the size of saucers. "or a chaos emerald."

Aaron seethed, gripping her fists in irritation. He just called her a negative supernatural battery! "What?" She hissed darkly.

Both males flinched. Silver more so, never having seen his friend like this. Tails quickly recovered, taking a step forward. "Has anything happen to you recently, something out of the norm?"

She was caught off guard for a moment, the idea of her bad dreams-- nightmares. How they were so real and tipped her temper for the worse most days. She stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

Silver bit his lip. Then gasped before slapping himself, like somehow he hadn't thought of it sooner. "Her dreams. Before Aaron moved here she didn't really have dreams. Now she has them all the time…." He took a closer look at her. Unhealthy bags, the fading puffiness of crying, sharper outline edges. "I didn't notice their effect on her till now."

The two tailed fox turned from Silver to the girl again. He could barely believe his eyes when the Aaron seemed to fade out, then back into focus, sickly features more prominent than before. He pressed a button on his wrist. "Shadow, you better get down here fast. I found our seemingly moving emerald."

Aaron felt suddenly drained, her boiling emotions withered to nothing and she wanted to go with them. Nothing mattered anymore,nothing mattered in the first place. Her ambitions shattered the day she moved here. Why she didn't realize it until now was beyond her. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up. Pain at least has purpose.

Aaron stumbled dizzy, eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her muscles visibly relaxed, mind at ease. Her body collapsed in a heap, unable to support its weight without control. Silver barely had time to cushion her fall with his psychokinesis, enveloping her form in a dim cyan glow. She was down for the count with a slowing heartbeat. The male hedgehog started sweating bullets. "Tell Shadow to just meet us at your workshop in Mystic Ruins and bring his emerald." His frown deepened as he too, glowed, lifting off the ground. "I have a feeling we'll need it."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile far north in the cold snow cover of the tundra, an old rusted motobug badnik rolled through the freshly fallen snow, a constant crunch as it flattened all the frozen flakes in its. Tied down on it's back was a tan tarp rolled to conceal and protect it's good from the harsh elements. Further up the mountain the robot was traversing was a cave opening, several large icicles hung down like teeth and smoothed ice leading inside mimicked a tongue. The motobug didn't have ponder over the human thought, it's programming too simplistic and basic.

Deep in the spacious cavern lights were hung high to completely light makeshift workshop no matter the time of day. Benches of both carved ice and welded metal lined the circular walls, on them were an assortment of items ranging from blueprints and tools to metal scraps and food remains. In the center a tall bald man with a large groomed mustache in a baggy fur-lined burgundy coat stood hunched over a large work table, a steel screwdriver in hand.

On the metal table lay the empty titanium skeleton of his latest design. It's core was empty, loose wires of every color hung out. All of its joints were well oiled and polished, reflecting a rainbow shine onto the man's cracked blue spectacles. It was waiting, waiting to powered up and brought to life and give a purpose. All it need was a heart.

The nudge on the man's leg man him look down at his past creation with a wicked grin. A cackle escaped him as he dropped the tool in his hand with a clang and tore the package from the robot's shell. He set it on the workbench next to newest beauty and unfolded the cloth cover to reveal hundreds of glowing crystals woven into a long cord. Two large clear-crystals cut like diamonds lay next to the cord, giving off pulses of power.

"HAHA!! My project is almost complete! After years Sonic, I have found a way to get rid of you once in for all." His round specs fell down the bridge of his nose to show his left eye was artificial. The sclera black instead of white and iris red instead of his other's cold-calculating blue. He raised his fists high in the air. "Your spirit will no longer haunt me you blue pest. I, Dr Robotnik will finally be free of your rain of terror!"

Then I will take over the planet and rule over my empire." The evil doctor's voice lowered, become cold and even to match his exterior. "No one will be able to stop me then. Not even Shadow or your pathetic sidekick will be able to."

 **Author's Note-** Due to my inability to access a computer, I will be updating this story from my phone. Hopefully I can update once a week (but no promises). Still, I'm happy about being able to post a story at all. Thanks and lots of love to all who read this.

Also, I do not own Sonic the hedgehog!! He belongs to SEGA.

 _Any feedback would be apreciated, but don't hate without reason_ _please._


End file.
